To Be Free
by d589647
Summary: Riddick has always wanted freedom. This is what it will take to be free. Slash Riddick/Xander, Jacky/? !this story is done for now!
1. Chapter 1

Title: To Be Free

Author: DewRiddy

Email: (constructive criticism is welcome)

Category: BtVS/ Riddick x-over

Pairing: Established Riddick/ Xander, Jacky/?

Rating: FR18

Summary: Riddick's always wanted freedom. This is what it will take to be free.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Please don't sue. **

Author Notes: Xander was put in charge of finding and putting slayers in to the academy after Sunnydale was destroyed and he is an appreciated and loved member of the Scooby gang. Xander and Riddick met the summer of Xander's road trip.

**Chapter 1: Hard Life without You.**

He looked out to view the never ending volume of space. Time seemed to move so slowly in the blackness. It had been four years since he had seen her. Four years of ice. UV6. Its atmosphere wasn't thick, so it let a lot of the coldness of space into the planet. The sun was five planets away, so not a lot of vegetation grew in the soil. Food was a scares resource and life was hard, but he got through it, he had to for _her_.

He hunted the indigenous animal life on the planet. The Ubus was a mineral eating herbivore that lived in the vast caverns of UV6. He ate the meat and used the furs for clothing. The ship that he used to get to UV6 was where he lived, though it was berthed in a cave so that anyone scanning the surface would not see it. He had to stay off the grid until he was ready to go and get Jacky. She was still in school and training for the life that he didn't want for her, but she was stubborn and would not let him leave Helion Prime unless he agreed to come back and get her once she was finished with her advanced learning. He missed her, but rationally he knew that having her stay away from him and finishing her education was the right thing to do. He was her Big brother and he missed her just as much as she missed him. She was not the only on that he missed. Xander, his husband and mate was on Old Earth. He had a destiny that was more important then them getting to be together. He would see both of them soon though. In a little under three months he was do to leave UV6 and head to Helion Prime to get Jacky; then seven months in hyper space to get to Old Earth. He would see his sister and his mate again.

She was 16 when he left, now she was 20. Four years of hard work on her pilot's degree, two years on combat training, and a year and a half on advanced navigational theory. The four years that she was left on Helion Prime with Imam Ali Alwad was spent finishing school and preparing to go through life fighting the Company.

She was a born hacker; one who was extremely good at covering her tracks. She had uncovered the Company's base Network in her early teens and was currently in the process of getting enough information to divulge its illegal dealings to the universe at large. She'd found the file the Company had on Riddick's military life. It had the most enlightening information in it. Riddick's military career was one of distinction. He had made the command of Master Sergeant and was on the right track to getting a promotion when the Company put him on the shit list. The only note that seemed out of place in the file was that he was a likely host for their new program for development of engineering advanced soldiers.

Three months and she would see her big brother again. In less then a year they would be on Old Earth and Riddick would finally get to see his mate for the first time in 14 years. When she thought about how Riddick and Xander were separated it hurt her heart to think that could happen to anyone.

Flash Back

The court room was filled with noise as the jury came in. Not one of them would look Riddick in the eye. That's how he knew that they found him guilty. His mate Xander was sitting right behind him and his sister was sitting in his lap. Xander was very upset and Jacky was crying. The judge asked the jury for the verdict for the crime of murdering 26 coal miners. The jury foreperson said "Guilty". The court room went in an uproar. Xander was silently crying and Jacky didn't understand what was going on. Riddick stood up and turned around to look at Xander. He mouthed "I love you", the guards walked him out of the court room.

End Flash Back

She still didn't understand why he hadn't fought the verdict. After Riddick was sent to slam, Jacky was sent to boarding school in New York. Xander still had to fight the good fight, so he couldn't take care of a six year old.

Now she was going home, to the family that she and Riddick loved. They weren't brother and sister by blood, but they both had the same foster parents and they grow to love each other like blood didn't matter. Soon they would be with Xander, Dawn and Willow. Maybe they would be able to go to LA and see Uncle Angel and his family. She always loved Spike; he was the first one to realize that she was a dhampir. That she needed special food supplemented with blood. She doesn't drink the blood now, but goes to an out-patient clinic and gets a transfusion once a month so people don't ask questions. Soon though she will be able to be her self in public and not fear the people's wrath. On Old Earth there are laws that legalize vampirism and ones that are there to protect dhampirs, because they are more vulnerable to attack in the years of childhood. She will be with her family and friends and she will be protected. The Company isn't allowed on Old Earth, because they're a monopoly and Old Earth has laws against that to. She will be safe from people who don't approve of vampirism and she will have a safe place to hide when she exposes the Companies illegal business practices to the universe. Life was going to be good; she just had to wait a little bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Two Months later…

In one month he would be on Helion Prime and he would get to see Jacky for the first time in four years.

Riddick's POV

Two months in space and the only thing left to do is think. Think about the past, about the future, and about freedom.

A little over a week ago Jacky sent me a data stream. She's been collecting information on the Company and my case. She intends to win my freedom for me. I can't believe my little Jacky wants to do something that could get her killed. If the Company were to find her in their network, she would be sent to slam and be in the same position I'm in now. I can't talk her out of it, so I'll just have to help her and try my best to keep her safe.

She's so smart. Sometimes I worry if she's as healthy as she claims to be. When we were just kids and she would get anemic it would scare me. At least now we know why she was so sick when we were young. Her birth parents were unknown to us and the doctors and medical staff that mom and pop would take her to would just say it was anemia and there was nothing that we could do. When she was four just after Xander and I got married, Spike had asked "why was the little nibblet of a dhampir not eating?"

That bombshell was like a ton a bricks landing right on my chest. In that second fear so great that my heart almost stopped shot through me. I wasn't scared _of_ her, I was scared _for_ her. She was four years old and I didn't know my parents stand on vampirism and the like. That fear was washed away when my pop picked Jacky up and asked her if that's what's been wrong for so long. The question just seemed so out of place that I had to laugh. After finding out what was wrong with my little Jacky, fixing it was easy. All we had to do was supplement her food with blood and she was healthy and happy for the first time in her short life. Now though I worry because I don't know how or if she is getting the life blood that she needs.

The Cryo chamber that I have for her to use on the seven month journey to Old Earth has a mixed in blood bank that's generally used by vampires, but it'll work for her to. I know she doesn't like Cryo-sleep because we don't actually sleep in the time we spend in the chamber, but there is nothing we can do about it, in hyper space your body has to be asleep even if your mind isn't.

I think about what it'll be like to see Xander again. To feel him under me, to see his smile, just to smell him again would be such a happy moment that I'm not sure I deserve it. I know I've don't some evil things in my time on the run, but I also know that my husband will forgive me; that he already has forgiven me for the things I've done.

Helion Prime. Weeks filled with thinking, hoping, and longing come to an end finally. As I look out the view screen at Helion's surface I know she's there waiting on me.

Docking was easy. Just enter the com-codes Jacky sent and the automated system sent the coordinates for landing. No questions asked and no problems with customs. The thing that surprised me when I landed was that she was there, just standing in the docking bay, smiling.

Today was the day. He was going to be here in less then five hours. After checking that all my things were packed and my com-unit was working I didn't know what to do. I should be spending time with Ziza and Imam. I just get so sad when I think about leaving them here and going to Old Earth without them. Imam has lost so much in the past, first his three sons on T2 and last year his wife Lujjun to cancer. Maybe I can convince them to come with us.

"Imam, can we talk" I ask.

"My child, yes anything" he replies.

"Wouldn't you and Ziza like to go with us to Old Earth, You could see Mecca", my desperation is easy to hear in my voice.

"My child, we have talked about this. Only when I speak to Mr. Riddick will I agree to go with you. I do not wish to impose on him; he has done so much for me and my family that I would not wish to burden him with my travels." He replies.

"_**Imam,**_ You know he will say yes. Can't you just pack now and ask later." Ok now I was acting like the child that he claims me to be.

"Jacquelyn, my child we will be there to great him in four hours and I will ask him then. Now come and eat. You need your strength for the journey ahead." He says to me, like I'm still in need of reminding.

To eat now when I know he's only a few thousand miles from the planets surface is not something I want to be doing. I want to move, exercise, and play games with Ziza. Not eat.

Ah. But alas, eat I will. Imam thinks I need food and blood to make me strong, but I know what I need and its not food or blood, it's my family, my whole family together and safe. That's what will make me strong. That's what will give me life.

I'm standing there with Imam and Ziza watching his ship land. The landing was flawless; I always knew he was a good pilot. Now I can pilot to. Two months ago I got my universal pilots license, Imam was so proud when I walked across that stage and got my degree. It made me so happy and I just knew that all that hard work studding and training paid off.

Shutting down the ship and getting out of the pilots chare I look at her. The only thing that stands in the way of her and I is the cargo bay door. Hitting the disengage button and the door lowers. She runs to me and I rap her up in my arms and inhale her sent. She smells healthy and feels strong.

"Jacky baby are you okay?" She was crying.

"Ya, Riddy I'm good." Somehow I don't believe her. She looks at me and smiles. That's all I need, she's okay.

"Hay, Holy Man." He looks so old. What happened to him? Little Ziza is jumping on me and wants me to pick her up. One arm around Jacky and Ziza on my hip I give the Holy Man my hand.

"Good son, Mr. Riddick. I hope I find you well?" He's still worried about me. He's the one who needs worrying about.

"Ya Holy Man, well and good." I tell him.

I kiss Jacky on the head and she makes a disgruntled noise. She hasn't changed all that much. Still not the lady that ma would want her to be. That doesn't matter as long as she's with me and I can keep she safe. Imam looks like he wants to ask me something, I know what he'll ask.

"Mr. Riddick, may I ask something of you?" knew it.

"You can ask anything Imam, you know that." He seems reluctant. "Imam, just ask."

"Yes, oh, would it inconvenience you if little Ziza and I were to accompany you to Old Earth?" He seems to fear I'll say no.

"Imam, Jacky already asked and I told her to tell you it wouldn't be a problem." Holy Man lets out a breath I think he didn't know he was holding.

"Yes, thank you. We will go and pack. Come, I'm sure you're hungry for real food." That sounds like the best offer I've had in a long time.

"Thanks Holy Man." We walk back to Imams house and I know what has been bothering me, Imams wife Lujjun wasn't there.

Quietly I ask Jacky where Lujjun was.

"Riddy, she died last year. I didn't tell you because I just didn't want to talk about it. It was cancer that killed her." I don't know how to feel. Jacky loved Lujjun, but I didn't know her.

"Sorry, baby." I didn't know what else to say.

"That's okay; I know you weren't close to her." She knows me way to good.

The food Imam cooked was the best stuff I've had in a long time. Okay it didn't have meat in it, but beggars can't be choosers, and when in the house of a Chrislam asking for meat in your supper's like asking the man to sin to give you a good meal. Knowing Imam he would do it if it meant you were satisfied.

Two hours and everything was packed. It was time to leave this place and go home. Jacky was almost vibrating in happiness. It was so good to see her like this.

Strapping them all in to their Cryo-chambers was not an easy thing to do, knowing what happened the last time they were in the Cryo-sleep. I gave Jacky a kiss and put her to sleep. She'll try to sleep as best she can, but I know how she feels. Being Furyan gives me so many things to cope with the ever changing universe, but the seven months that we will be in the animated sleep will be like seven months of mental containment in the world's worst slam.

Coordinates are set and its time to go to sleep; at least I'll try to sleep. Try to dream about Xander. Ya, dream about that ass and that smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in chapter 1

AN: / this is the transition so it's a little bit slow.

Chapter 3

**Thoughts of You **

Automated Computer voice: "Hyper space jump in 3, 2, 1…" "Estimated travel time, seven months. Destination Old Earth, orbit will be established in Z field."

Three months in and I think I'm insane. The trip on the HG is felling like a joy ride compared to this nothingness. I try to sleep, but I keep having dreams about Spike and I know Riddick can smell pheromones, so I can't dream about him if I want to keep Riddy from dusting him. I can't believe it's been three years since I realized I had a crush on him. We were always close when I was at the boarding school in New York. Emailing every week and talking on the phone. Women in his life and unlife have treated him badly, so I know getting him to open up to me will be hard, but I think with a little persuasion he'll spill the beans so to speak.

The only problem with the whole 'becoming a woman' thing is that I just know Riddy's going to flip out. He loves me and I love him, but he's just a little to overprotective of his 'little Jacky baby' for my liking. If I ever even get Spike to give in and we get together, Riddick will just be like "NO." That'll be the day; Riddick and Angel sitting in the living room having a talk with Spike and me about the rights and wrongs of dating like were some twelve year old kids that don't know any better.

I'm not mad at Riddick; I just want him to understand that if he can have a mate I can have one too, just someone to spend me life with.

Sleep doesn't come for a long time, but when it does its good. Dreams of him fill my mind, it's like I can feel him. After all this time I can still remember his scent. In four months I'll get to really feel him, scent him.

All there is to do in Cryo is think, so that's what I do. Think about why Jacky is having dirty dreams and about who she is having them. I'm not stupid, I know she's growing up and becoming the lady ma always warned me she would become. It's just I'm worried the man or woman she decides to marry will not be the right one and she'll get hurt. If the person she chooses is good at heart and is truly in love with her then I won't get in the way, but if this asshole hurts her, they're dead. She thinks I'm so possessive of her because she's my little sister, but it's really because I know she'll be wanted by a lot of people because of her half vampire status. Being a dhampir is a blessing and a curse. You have the abilities of a vampire, but you don't have so much of the stigma vampires have, so you're wanted as a trophy for anybody who can get their hands on you. That's the only worry I have for my baby girl.

The only good thing about Cryo-sleep is the simple fact that it gives you more time to rest and if your lucky dream. The only bad side-effect of dreaming is having a hard-on for seven months, I feel like I've gone crazy. Four months, that's all, I can do this.

I've hoped since my conviction that I would get a second chance and I feel I'm getting one. Jacky's plan to divulge the Companies illegal business to the world may not work to get me a pardon, but it will at least let the world know what happened and that I was innocent. I know now I'm not the innocent military man I once was, but every death at my hands since the conviction was in self defense.

There's no reason to think now, I need to sleep. Maybe I'll dream, hopefully I won't have any nightmares.

Ziza's Dream

Butterflies are all around me.

This is so fun. Jacky should be here. She'd love this. The lights in the sky are dancing. They remind me of Riddick's eyes, so silver, so bright. I don't know how long I get to stay here, but if it's a dream then that means I can come back and maybe Jacky can come with me next time. So nice, I can have a picnic and play all day long. No daddy to say its bedtime. Play all day and when I'm tiered I can sleep under the big tree over there.

Imam's Dream

I will pray in my slumber and not waste any time…

"There is none worthy of worship except God and Muhammad is the messenger of God"

"God is Great"

"God is Great"

"God is Great"

"God is Great"

"I testify that there is none worthy of worship except God"

"I testify that there is none worthy of worship except God"

"I testify that Muhammad is the messenger of God"

"I testify that Muhammad is the messenger of God"

"Come to Prayer!"

"Come to Prayer!"

"Come to success!"

"Come to success!"

"God is Great!"

"God is Great!"

"There is none worthy of worship except God" …

AN: /

Thanks to the people that reviewed.

Sorry for the short chapter, but it had to be put in.

DewRiddy :)


	4. Reunions of Children

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Chapter 4

**Reunions of Children**

AN: / 'bla bla bla' is the mind speech between Riddick and Xander. Only slight/very small, lemon in the end, sorry for those that wanted more.

Automated Computer voice: "Hyper space engines disengaged, orbit attained in Z field." "Cryo-chambers unlocking estimated wake time five minutes."

Finally, the computers voice is like an angel's after seven months stuck in my own brain. To think that in less then an hour I'll be holding Xander. Getting up and stretching my back fells so good. Jacky's sleeping. That's just like her, sleep when you should be awake and be awake when you should be asleep.

"Jacky, baby wake up" Ok, if shaking her doesn't wake her up I'm going to start worrying.

"Maaa, Riddy I'm up okay." She's alright.

"Jacky we have to wake Imam and Ziza up." The sooner we wake them the sooner we can go see Xan.

"Imam, rise and shine Holy Man." The seven months of sleep have done wonders for the old man. He looks good and seems to be at piece with him self.

"Ziza, sweetheart it's time to get up" Jacky's grown up these past four years. She'll be a good mom when the time comes.

"Jacky just pick her up and strap she in to a seat." Sitting in the pilots chair and looking at Jacky and how eager she looks I just couldn't tell her no.

"Do you want to land the ship?" Mite as well let her. Practice makes perfect and all that.

"Yes, thank you so much." "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to fly in atmos." She's so excited and that's the only reason I'm getting up and sitting in the co-pilots seat, not because I can feel Xander and it's effecting me in ways that make it _hard_ to focus on flying in atmos.

"Just take us to LAX and inquire about landing." Try to think about something other than his soft skin.

I hate that alarm clock. Can't sleep and just when I get to sleep it goes off. Weird dream last night, felt like I had Riddy with me all night.

Wait, that feeling isn't going away. Riddick's here, on Earth.

'Riddick, Riddy are you there?'

'Please be there.'

'Xan'

'Riddick, what in the hell mouth are you doing here?'

'We're coming home. You mad at me baby?'

'No, of course not, I'm just surprised you're here.'

'Xander, we'll be at LAX in twenty minutes. Can you be there?'

'Ya, no problems on this end, but Dawn and Wills will want to come with.'

'Just be there when we dock, that's all that matters.'

"Okay, tell me if there are any problems.'

'All right baby.'

I can't believe he's here. He said we, which must mean Jacky found him. Right, cloths and shoes, yes shoes.

"**Dawn.**" Dawn where are you.

"Xander, is everything all right in there?" Is everything all right, ha, my mate is landing at LAX in twenty minutes and I can't find my shoes. No, everything is not all right.

"Just get ready and get Willow, will you? Riddick and Jacky are landing at LAX in twenty minutes."

"You're serious?" Oh, come on, where are my shoes.

"Yes, I'm serious. Dawn, do you know where my shoes are?" I have to find my shoes, can't go to the airport with out shoes.

"They're at the back door with everybody else's shoes." Yup, I have officially lost my mind.

"I knew that."

"Right."

Ok, got clothes and getting shoes. Now I need my wallet and weapons.

"LAX this is the Fury requesting permission to land."

"Fury this is LAX, permission granted, just dock and we'll get the customs work done on the ground."

"Okay" Just easy on the throttle and down it goes, easy as pie. Riddick looks like he's going to die of a hart attack, it's the funniest thing I've seen in I don't know how long.

"Riddy, just relax." Honestly he can't think that I would harm him in any way.

"Jacky, your decent is terminal, you know that don't you?" I'm just playing around. Ziza seems to like it. She's smiling and laughing.

"Yes Riddick I know my decent." Now easy and level out, not so hard is it.

"We're good, see ten feet and we're here."

I hate the customs office. Forethought is a godsend. Knowing how to forge immigration paperwork isn't to bad ether. Riddick, Imam, and Ziza are still onboard the ship waiting for conformation that the papers went through, but everything's okay.

"Everything looks in order here. The payment was transferred from your account and the docking space is yours for three weeks. If you have no further question then I'll wish you a good day." Finally, customs sucks.

"No questions, thank you for everything." Smile and act like the little angel Imam thinks I am.

Now that that's done, time to get Riddick and see Xander.

"Riddick, we got the all clear. You owe me for that, you know I hate customs."

"My child, you should not hate anyone or anything. Try to remember that in the future."

"Sorry Imam, I dislike strongly the customs office. Is that better?" I know hate is a strong word, but come on CUSTOMS.

"Yes my child, that is much better." Sorry Imam.

"Can we go now, I want to see Xander."

"Ya, lets go."

Stepping out of the ship I see him. He's looking the wrong way, bad for him, good for me. Walking right up behind him and he still doesn't notices me, hope he's all right. Wrapping him in my arms and taking in his sent was not a good thing because it goes right to my groin and Jacky wants to give him a hug. Well she'll just have to wait.

"Riddick"

"That's right baby, you okay?" He feels go fucking good. That's right, turn around and look at me.

"Riddy, oh fuck, your really here." I should shut him up before he gets to babbling. His lips are so soft.

Oh Riddy, I've missed you so much, still all hard muscle and tight abs.

'Riddy, can we go into the ship and talk'

'Talk'

'Yes, _talk_' Grind our cocks together and see if he tells me no.

'Of course we can go talk on the ship.' It always works, fourteen years apart and I've still got it.

"Jacky we'll be back in little while, okay?" Riddick is such a push over. That's a good idea.

Oh well, I'll see them in an hour or two. Okay, fourteen years and no sex would drive anybody insane.

"Willow, you okay?" She seemed so sad for a minute there.

"Ya baby, I'm okay. I was just thinking about the trial, it was the last time they got to see each other." True, Riddy missed Xander so much even I could feel it when we were in Cryo.

"So, you want to get something to eat? They're going to be awhile." A while was the understatement of the year. They might just decide not come back out and live in there for the rest of eternity.

"Harder, Riddick, harder!" You want it harder, you'll get it harder. So tight, if you don't come soon I'm going to scream.

"Riddick, promise me something."

"Anything, baby."

"Promise you'll fight the Company, if they try to take you away again."

"Xander, I'll fight with all my heart, you know that. I had no way of fighting them off last time, now I have proof that I was innocent and the information Jacky has on them will have them scrambling for cover for a while." "So don't worry, I'm not going any where any time soon."

"Love you Riddick, missed you so much."

"I know baby and I promise I'll make it up to you. I've missed you and not being able to hold you for so long has worn me down. I love you more then I can say with words, you know that. I just hope you know that you mean more to me then anything else in this universe."

"I know Riddy. Can we go and see Jacky now?"

"Of Course baby."

"Jacky"

"Xander, hugs." Oh, she's grown up.

"Baby, you're not my baby anymore. You've gotten so big." You'll always be my baby.

"Ha ha, I'll have you know that I was and will always be your baby." Ya, ant that the truth.

"Come on, we should go home. Everyone should be there by now." My family's almost complete. With Riddick holding me and Jacky leading the way to the parking lot my life is looking good. Let's hope that for once fate doesn't make me her bitch and screw it up.

AN: / So. I know where I want the story to go, but I want you plot bunnies.

DewRiddy


End file.
